How deep is our love
by candy5
Summary: Inuyasha Betrays Kagome and she is helped by the last person she expected. R&R. This is my first story so no flames please. Updated!
1. Default Chapter

How Deep is Our Love Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or anyone in it. Words in Italics: her thoughts  
  
She was running, to where, she didn't know. Tears blinded her eyes and her legs were so tired from running so fast, but she knew she couldn't stop. She had to get away, far, far away from him and that dead incarnate of hers.  
  
Flashback: She had left the camp looking for Inuyasha and she walking around when she saw a sight that nearly brought her to her knees. Their in the middle of the forest was Inuyasha passionately kissing Kikyo. The tears just fell down her face like water and the next thing she knew she was running as fast a she could. End flashback.  
  
"How could I be so stupid! I knew he could never love me. I was just a shard detector to him. He loved her!" After a few more minutes she finally reached the familiar ground of the well. The gateway for her to leave this world and leave Inuyasha forever. She sat on the edge of the well and turned her head toward the direction of the village. " Goodbye my friends, Goodbye Inuyasha." Far away a certain hanyous ears twitched at what sounded like a voice being carried away in the wind. Kagome jumped in the well and was suspecting to be surrounded by the familiar light, but she never was. She looked up and saw the night sky over inuyasha's forest. She looked down and saw the half done shikon jewel on her neck, yet she still wasn't able to pass through. She got out of the well and prepared to try again and saw one of the last people she wanted to see. Cliffhanger, don't hate me. Please review and this is my first story so no flames. Until next time. 


	2. Unwanted Suprises

How Deep Is Our Love Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha  
  
There leaning against a tree was Sesshoumaru. His golden eyes flashing dangerously, with his usual emotionless mask on. Kagome stared, thinking of what she should do. Before she could think it through words started shooting out of her mouth. " What are you doing here,"she yelled. He kept staring at her, a stare so intense it felt like she was on fire. He smirked and said, " I'm here to get you." Kagome stared blankly at him and did what any sane human girl would do in this situation. She ran. " I've gotta get outta here! I should've jumped down the well. No! What if it didn't work again? Oh well too late to try now. I've gotta concentrate on losing Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru looked after her with an annoyed glance. "Why do they always run? Forget it I've got to go find her." With that thought he ran after her and had caught up to her within 3 seconds. He scooped her up bridal style and jumped into the air and flew off. She squirmed around. " Put me down, Now!" Her eyes ablaze with anger. " You want me to drop you?" he said. She looked over his arm and saw how high up she really was. She looked back up and gave him one more angry glare and crossed her arms over her chest. After about a minute or so Kagome relaxed a bit and asked without looking at him, " Why do you want me?" He looked down at her trying to figure out how to say this. He decided on the truth. " The reason why I came to get you was... Sorry about the long time it took me to update. I couldn't decide whether or not I wanted to continue. I figured since it's summer, why not. Sorry it's short, but I gotta figure out how I'm going to do this story. R&R no flames. 


	3. An Answer to Her Questions

How Deep is Our Love  
By: Candy Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.  
  
Last chapter: After about a minute or so Kagome relaxed a bit and asked without looking at him, " Why do you want me?" He looked down at her trying to figure out how to say this. He decided on the truth. " The reason why I came to get you was...  
  
Oh by the way Sesshoumaru might be a little out of character. Chapter 3: An Answer to Her Questions  
  
" The reason I came to get you was because of the power that lies within you." "What power," Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru looked at her with those beautiful, yet cold eyes once more and said, "It is too much to get into for now. You should sleep it is a long way until we get to my lands." " How do I know I can trust you not to kill me," Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru smirked at that. "You don't," was his simple reply. Kagome's eyes widened, but for some strange reason she felt safe in his arms. Wait, his arms! Sesshoumaru only had one arm! She looked down at her legs and there was his left arm. (AN: that's the arm that got cut off right?) "Sesshoumaru! How did you get your arm back?" He winced at her loud voice. However he regained his composure quickly. "That is none of your concern, now go to sleep before I get too tempted to put you to sleep permanently" he said his voice colder than ice. She turned her head and laid further back and before her anger at him subsided she had drifted off to sleep. Dream: She was running through a field of flowers to a tall figure in the shadows. The figure stretched his arms out ready to embrace her when all of a sudden right before she got to him she fell backward and hit the ground. End dream. Kagome's eyes shot open instantly at the sudden rush of pain coming from her backside. She let out a startled scream and looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing there looking very annoyed. His face retorted to the emotionless mask once again and he calmly said, "We're here." Kagome looked at where his eyes were pointed and saw the most beautiful mansion she had ever seen in her life. Before she could take in the sight she noticed that Sesshoumaru had already started walking. She forgot all about him dropping her and she got up, dusted herself off and began to run to catch up with him. Once she caught up with him she looked around and saw all the beautiful statues and gardens that decorated the courtyard. She took in the beautiful aroma of all the many kinds of flowers surrounding the area and because she didn't notice that Sesshoumaru had stopped she ran smack into his back. He looked at the corner of his eye and whispered dangerously low, " You should watch where you're going." With that he opened the door and within five steps he stopped and Kagome walked a little ahead of him. She looked down in time to catch the blur that ran past her and attached itself to Sesshoumaru's leg. Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru- sama why did you leave Rin with dirty old Jaken? Kagome looked closely and saw that it was a child. A human child at that! "What in the world was Sesshoumaru doing with a human child?" Kagome thought. That was my longest chapter yet. Because jammies2000 asked for it I made this chapter longer. I'll try to make them even longer as I go. Sorry about the wait I'm still trying to come up with ideas. If you guys have any suggestions fell free to put them in reviews. It's another cliffy, but not as big as the other ones and if you already know why he has Rin than it's not a cliffy at all. R&R No flames Candy 


	4. Surviving with Sesshoumaru

How Deep is our Love?  
  
AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I had a writer's block. If any experienced writers can tell me how to fix my words from being one big paragraph please review it to me. Thanks Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Inuyasha, but Isyss is mine. Chapter 5: Surviving with Sesshoumaru  
  
Rin that was her name, well that's what Sesshoumaru called her. Why he had a human child I didn't know, but I was sure I was going to find out. "What is that human girl doing here isn't she Inuyasha's wench?" screamed Jaken. Sesshoumaru walked over to a table and picked up a vase and through it at Jaken without answering his question. He walked away from Jaken's unconscious body and walked down a hall telling Kagome to follow him.  
  
After a short while they arrived at a door and when Sesshoumaru opened the door Kagome nearly collapsed. It was a very large room with beautifully colored walls, a large 4 poster canopy bed, and paintings covered the walls. She walked in and was still marveling the room when Sesshoumaru spoke, "This is your room human, you should learn the paths because I'm not going to be here to escort you all the time. Dinner's in one hour. Hopefully, you'll take that time and bathe. There'll be some suitable clothes for you to wear." With that she walked out of the room. "Bathe" she thought. "Does he honestly think I stink?" Kagome took a whiff of her clothes and nearly gagged. "He's right I need a bath" She walked into a large bathroom and found that there was already water in the tub. She shed her clothes and climbed in. After about 30 minutes she got out, wrapped a towel around her body, and walked out to see a beautiful sky blue kimono sitting on her bed. She dressed and walked out of her room. She started walking down the hall when she remembered she didn't have a clue where she was going. She walked for a while and decided to start checking doors. The third door she opened she saw Sesshoumaru shirtless and sweaty from his bath with nothing on, but a towel wrapped around his waist. She didn't even wait to hear him speak before she sprinted down the hall, rounded a corner, and collided with some unknown being. She got up and started apologizing profusely when she saw the person she hit was a young girl who looked about her age accept she was a dog youkai. "Forgive me Ms. Kagome I wasn't watching where I was going" the young girl said. Kagome started, "No it's all my fault I was running down the hall, wait how do you know my name?" "Master Sesshoumaru told all of us about your arrival, by the way I'm Isyss. Oh my word I forgot I still have many chores to do I must leave!" "Wait, Isyss could you please tell me where the dining hall is, I'm a little lost" "The dining hall is all the way to the end of the hall you just came from, just go back around the corner and go down to the end." "Thanks, Isyss we should talk sometime, see you around." With that Kagome was gone leaving Isyss with her thoughts and chores "That's and interesting girl." Kagome was walking back down the hall when she passed Sesshoumaru's room bringing back memories of his perfectly chiseled upper half. She had just begun pondering what the rest of his body would look like when she almost walked straight into the closed dining room door. She immediately stopped think of Sesshoumaru as anything, but a cold-blooded killer. (Meanwhile with Inuyasha) "Where is she" Inuyasha screamed. "She wouldn't just leave without telling anyone would she?" "Not unless she had a reason to leave" Sango said suspiciously. Suddenly, Shippo started sniffing around Inuyasha. "What're you doing you little brat?" Inuyasha asked. "You smell like Kikyo Inuyasha." Shippo screamed. "So you were with her weren't you Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. When Inuyasha didn't respond Sango started screaming, "So you were with her and Kagome probably saw you and went back to her world forever! Thanks Inuyasha because of you I just lost my best friend!" With that she burst into tears along with Shippo. Miroku comforted them while a guilty Inuyasha was thinking, "Where are you Kagome? Please come back"  
  
Fin AN: I hope you liked it, I'll try to make my chapters longer now. Please R&R and no flames because this is my first story. Candy5 


End file.
